headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Kong: Skull Island
| running time = 127 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $190,000,000 IMDB; Kong: Skull Island (2017); Box office & business. | gross revenue = | preceded by = Godzilla (2014) King Kong (2005) | followed by = Godzilla: King of the Monsters }} Kong: Skull Island is an American feature film of the action and giant monster genres. It is a remake of the various iterations of the King Kong films that have been produced over the years and is the second film in Legendary Pictures' shared "MonsterVerse" continuity, after 2014's reboot of Godzilla. The film was directed by Jordan Vogt-Roberts with a screenplay written by Dan Gilroy, Max Borenstein and Derek Connolly based on a story treatment by John Gatins. It premiered in the United States on March 10th, 2017. Kong: Skull Island features an ensemble cast which includes Tom Hiddleston as James Conrad, Samuel L. Jackson as Preston Packard, Brie Larson as Mason Weaver, John C. Reilly as Hank Marlow, John Goodman as Bill Randa, and Corey Hawkins as Houston Brooks. Cast Incomplete Notes * Kong: Skull Island (2017) redirects to this page. * Production on Kong: Skull Island began on October 19th, 2015. * This is the eighth live-action film to feature the character of King Kong. It is the sixth American film. It is the second film in the franchise to take place in the 1970s. * Kong: Skull Island is the second film in the MonsterVerse franchise following 2014's reboot of Godzilla. * Early preview screenings for Kong: Skull Island were shown in the United States on Thursday evening, March 9th, 2017 - one day before the world premiere. The movie earned $3.7 million dollars on its initial Thursday release, though it still trailed behind the critically praised Logan, which had its test screening a week earlier. Variety.com; "Box Office: 'Kong: Skull island' Opens With $3.7 Million on Thursday". McNary, Dave (3-10-17). * Independent trackers predicted that Kong: Skull Island would earn between $45-50 million over the course of its opening weekend. The Wrap.com; "'Kong: Skull Island' Is King at Thursday Box Office With $3.7 Million". Verhoeven, Beatrice (3-10-17). * During the premiere of Kong: Skull Island in Ho Chi Minh City in Vietnam, some tiki torches, or possibly even a volcano prop got out of control lighting a large scale-model of Kong and the nearby stage on fire. Fortunately, there were no injuries. TMZ.com; March 10th, 2017. 'King Kong' Premiere UP IN FLAMES!!'. * The novelization for Kong: Skull Island was written by Tim Lebbon and published by Titan Books. It was released in mass market paperback form on March 14th, 2017 to coincide with the release of the film. * Legendary Comics - a subsidiary of Legendary Pictures, published a prequel tie-in comic book limited series titled ''Skull Island: The Birth of Kong'', which ran for four issues and was published from April-November, 2017. * The events of this film take place in the year 1973. Trivia * The tagline to this film is "Hail to the King". * It's hard to imagine that the people on the island would have such a difficult time in dealing with Kong. After all, he's going up against the combined forces of Nick Fury, Loki Laufeyson, Captain Marvel, and Rhomann Dey - all of whom are characters featured in another crossover franchise - the Marvel Cinematic Universe. * Actor Corey Hawkins is also known for playing a character named Heath on AMC's The Walking Dead. * Actor John Goodman is no stranger to "monster" fare. He was the voice of James P. "Sulley" Sullivan - a large blue-furred monster in Monsters, Inc. in 2001 and he played a crack-pot named Howard Stambler in 10 Cloverfield Lane, which is a spin-off of 2008's Cloverfield, which featured a giant monster. * Per the timeline of this film, this would have been around the same era that Godzilla was first swapping punches with a beastie known as Megalon. Godzilla vs. Megalon was released in March, 1973. Videos File:KONG SKULL ISLAND Full Official Trailer (2017) Monster Movie HD File:KONG Skull Island Trailer 2 (2017) File:BRAND NEW EXCLUSIVE - Kong Skull Island Trailer File:Kong Skull Island - Rise of the King Official Final Trailer See also External Links * * Kong: Skull Island at Wikipedia * * References Category:Films Category:Legendary Pictures Category:Warner Bros. Category:2017/Films Category:March, 2017/Films Category:MonsterVerse Category:Remakes